danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
האפיפיור בנדיקטוס השישה עשר והיהודים
(מתוך הרצאה מהקונגרס העולמי ה-15 למדעי היהדות ) thumb|ימין|300px|הביקור לרגלי הר הקפיצה צילם:אלמוג פרופ' יצחק סרג'יו מינרבי',הרצה על האפיפיור בנדיקטוס השישה עשר והיהודים. התקציר: ביקור האפיפיור בישראל יצא לפועל על רקע הצהרותיו של וילימסון השוללות את השואה, משום כך הייתה לביקור זה חשיבות נוספת . האירועים הרבים במשך הביקור, מדיניות הכס הקדוש והשפעתה על הדיאלוג יהודי-נוצרי, יהיו במרכז ההרצאה Taking place after the negationist declarations of Williamson, the visit of Pope Benedict XVI to Israel was particularly important. The highlights of his visit, the political stand of the Holy See and the Jewish-Catholic dialogue will be addressed in the lecture קטעים מההרצאה הוא עלה לשלטון בשנת 2005. נשאר בתודעה כידיד גדול ליהודים. קודם היה בתפקיד יועץ ולכן לא היה יכול להיות שינוי גדול ביחס. התדמית נובע יותר מאמצעי-התקשורת. בכתובים הוא התבטא כמו קודמיו. האפיפיור הקודם ניסה "לנצר את השואה". כבר בשנת 2000 כאשר יצא המסמך הוא כתב "אין גאולה מחוץ לנצרות" . הוא ניסה לתקן הצהרה זו באמרו כי הנאצים רצחו את היהודים היות וממנה באו הנוצרים - דבר שלפי המרצה אין לו כל יסוד. היחס למדינת ישראל ביום 12 מאי 2008 בנאום על פני 4 עמודים כתב שהוא מודה לאלוקים שאיפשר להקים מחדש מדינה ליהודים (רק שורה זו שודרה בקול ישראל). אך הוסיף שיש עדיין בעיות. כמו, ההגירה של נוצרים מכל אזור המזרח התיכון (כאלו למדינת ישראל יש אחריות על כך). הנושא חוזר בעיתונות הקתולית בעולם ואינו זוכה לתגובה ישראלית רישמית. הוא התלונן כי הבעיות הפיסקליות - המיסים - עדיין פתוחות. לדעת המרצה אכן הן היו צריכות לבוא לפתרון בהסכם נפרד. ההסכם על המעמד המשפטי של הותיקן נחתם תוך שנתיים. הכנסת טרם אישרה אותו ולכן אינו מיושם. קיים גם הנושא הפיסקלי, פתוח מדצמבר 1993, הבטחנו פטור ממס לכנסיות. לדעת המרצה הוא בושה למדינת ישראל. יש כמה אבסורדים תחנת הדלק בלטרון אמורה לשלם מיסים. שאר הפעילות שלהם יהיו חייבות במיסים. הותיקן עדיין מצביע על העדר פתרון לבעיות הפיסקליות. העדר הסדר גורם לכך ש"מדינת ישראל אינה מקבלת את ההכנסות המגיעות לה וגם ננזפת" - גם לא מקבלים את הכסף וגם מקבלים נזיפה. נקודה אחת אני חייב להסכים איתם. (בירושלים יש מנזר עם 2 נזירות - החובה היא על ארנונה עצומה - הם לא משלמים - את זה צריך להסדיר). ב"עופרת יצוקה" הוא יצא נגד ישראל 5 פעמים. במשך 8 שנות כהונתו הוא לא גינה את הטירור נגד ישראל. אפילו רואנדה לא זכתה לעיסוק כזה. לדעתו אוכלוסיות חסרות הגנה זקוקות להגנה - כמו רצועת עזה. אף פעם אחד לא גינה את האלימות על שדרות . נגד מלחמות יש גם הד מסויים גם על דברי אובמה הקתולי. הביקור השני האפיפיור ביקר בארץ. לצופה הישראלי הראו רק חצי ביקור. לא הראו מה אמר בצד הפלסטיני. והירדני (הר נבו). במוזאון יד-ושם התלהבנו מהנאום שלו ושוב טען כי הפולנים סבלו מהגרמנים. בנאום שלו דיבר על reconsiliation במובן הנוצרי רצון שהיהודים ימירו את דתם לנצרות. השימוש במונח לא היה רצוי. הציע עם אחת תחת סימן הצלב ! ליד בית לחם הפליטים הפלשטנאיים הם כמו ל"משפחה הקדושה" - "קח את הילד ואימו ותהיה במצרים עד שאומר לך שהורדוס יחפש". אם הם המשפחה הקדושה אנו כמו הורדוס - רוצחי תינוקות. לא הוא ולא קודמו גינו את הטירור הפלסטיני. הוא בקש מהם לעמוד בפיתוי ולא להגיב על מעשי הישראליים. מונעים מהערבים להתחתן, לעבוד, נסיעה חופשית ועוד. המימשל לא הגיב כלל. שבועיים אחרי שובו שלח אגרת לשמעון פרס ומבקש להגדיר את יחסו ליהודים. הם דיברו על סולדריות כלפי העם היהודי. כולל את אזכרת השואה. לפלשתנאים - הזכויות. "לא צריך לסבול מחדש מה שאתם סבלתם". סיכום הביקור מבחינתו: ראש הממשלה הלך לקבל את פניו בנצרת ובבית של הפרנציסקנית זה חוסר טעם אך זה עשה נתניהו. הנושא נופל בין הכיסאות או בכוונה לא לויכוחים. אין לנו ידיעה על כך. הכל על מי-מנוחות גם אם יורקים לנו בפרצוף. הרצון הוא להפוך את הנצרות לקרבן השואה . זה החל משנת 1945. גם האפיפיורים האחרים המשיכו כאן. באושוויץ אמר כי נהרגו כאן 6 מיליון - חמישית מהעם הפולני. הבא אחריו תיקן - מהעם היהודי. הקרבן של הנאצים הם הנוצרים. היחס למדינת ישראל רוני מנדל כתב http://www.ynet.co.il/articles/0,7340,L-3610832,00.html בין השאר: המחלוקת שהוצתה מחדש, טוען מינרבי, קשורה להתרחשות מתחת לפני השטח ביחסים בין המדינות. ההחמצה הישראלית, לדבריו, נעוצה בשני תחומים: התחייבות להסדרת מעמד הכנסייה בישראל, והענקת פטור ממסים: "בשניהם, ישראל לא עמדה בהתחייבויות לעגן את זאת בחוק", טוען החוקר. "כעת מוציאים את פיוס ה-12 כחתול מהשק בעקבות הניסיונות העקרים לשכנע את ישראל למלא את ההתחייבויות שהיא לקחה על עצמה. הגענו יותר מדי רחוק כדי שהכנסייה תוכל לסגת מעניין פיוס הקדוש. אילו היינו מראים רצון טוב בעלות של כמה גרושים, ייתכן שהיה אפשר לעכב את התהליך". * על הביקור בישראל ראו כאן קטגוריה:הוותיקן